The Doctor's Companion
by Shezaweza
Summary: See Life through Rose's eyes as she travel's with the doctor. Rose is going home for her mum's birthday, when the tea that her mum bought at the Market was actually an alien medicine. Can the Doctor and Rose find the cure before it's too late?


**The Doctor's Companion**

**Chapter 1  
**

"RUN!" cried the doctor.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the silence. Their grey bodies brimmed with electricity. As I ran my blond hair flailing behind me, I saw light after light being drained and the silence getting more and more powerful. I looked ahead of me and saw the doctor. His ruffled brown hair and suit, his tie flapping behind him. I couldn't help but smile. I had been on many adventures with the doctor, but I no matter what we did, we'd always get into trouble, or save the world. We were coming to the end of the hotel hallway, towards a big coloured glass window.

"JUMP!" he cried.

We jumped through the window, glass shattering all around us. I herd the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS, and all of a sudden we were inside, rolling across the floor. I landed on top of him and he smiled. I rolled off and we both cracked up laughing.  
"HAHA! Wasn't that the best Rose?" the doctor exclaimed

"The best?!" I reply "We were nearly killed!" but I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

We just lay on the cool floor of the TARDIS for a while, catching our breath and recapping what had just happened. I looked over to the doctor and he looked back. His creamy brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Where to next?" he asked, jumping up off the floor and starting to fiddle with the TARDIS controls. "There's so much to see! We could go to Nix, or Rafghilops or Laperdays or-"

"Doctor," I started as I rose to the floor

"Why yes Rose?" the doctor said giving me on of his gleeful smiles

"I was wondering, well, its mum's Birthday tomorrow and….."

"Oh, I see," pondered the doctor, "Well, I suppose we could, but would your mum really want to see me on her birthday? You know how she is, she doesn't like me and all and-"

"DOCTOR!" I shouted

"Err, yes?"

"She'd LOVE to see you"

The doctor smiled and said "Alrighty then, Planet Earth it is" and with that he flicked one final switch and we were off.

We landed on the street outside mum's house. I stepped out of the police blue TARDIS and felt the cool London air against my cheeks and dance through my hair. I walked over to the front door and knocked, the doctor standing behind me. The door opened and there was mum.  
"ROSE!" she cried "OH! Welcome home!" and she gave me a long hug

"Hi mum" I replied

"And you" she said staring at the doctor "Come here"  
The doctor slowly walked up to her, expecting her to hit him or throw a tantrum, but instead she gave the doctor and hug and whispered in his ear

"Thank-you for bringing back my girl"

When she let go the Doctor was grinning, and behind my mum's back I mouthed.  
'I told you she'd want to see you' and with that we went inside.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" mum said, "I got some nice stuff down at the market the other day, the one where I used to go with Rose to, before she went traveling"

"Err, no thanks Mrs Tyler" replied the doctor

"Yes, please" I replied, then mouthed to the doctor 'don't be rude'

Mum, brang over two cups of tea and a tray of biscuits.

"So tell me," mum said "Done anything, exciting?

The doctor and I looked at each other, remembering the silence earlier that day, and both replied "nah"

"But you should have seen the planet Gkooy mum! It was so beautiful! The sky always had 5 rainbows in it and there was not a building in site! And it either was a beautiful pink, orange and violet sunset or a pink orange and gold sunrise and there was beautiful green grass everywhere!"

"Oh really?" mum replied "That would've been nice" She took a sip of her tea.

We talked until 9:00pm that night, our tea and biscuits finished. Then we all lumbered off to bed, well, except for the doctor who slept on the couch. But it's not like he sleeps anyway.

The next morning I woke up felling groggy and confused, I stumbled out of bed and was walking down the hall when suddenly I blacked out. All I remember was falling and somebody catching me and saying "Rose, are you ok?"  
I woke up on the couch, the doctor sitting on a chair next to me

"Doctor?" I replied weakly, "What's happening?"

"I don't know yet Rose," the doctor replied "But I've got your blood sample and I'm analysing it with my special thing-magig."  
"Oh, ok..." then I blacked out again

I woke up with a start. I looked over to see the doctor sitting at his chair concentrating very hard. I looked outside the window to see a beautiful yellow, pink and orange sunset. The doctor saw I was awake and looked at me, he smiled, but his eyes were worried, I could tell something was not right

"Doctor," I asked "What, how, umm..."

My head hurt, like a ton of bricks had been dropped on them from a great height.

"Rose, lay down" he said grimly, "I have found the problem, you have had some sort of alien medicine injected into your body. Your mum has the same thing."

"What?! My mum!" I replied "I have to see her!"

I tried to get up but the doctor pushed me back down onto the couch.

"No Rose, don't get up. Your mum is fine"

My mind whirred as I tried to think of anything, something that would make sense to me. What did mum and I do where the doctor wasn't with us, or didn't ..

"The tea!" I cried "Mum and I had the tea and you didn't!"

"Yes, Rose I know. I went to go and check ou the market but I couldn't find anything."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"About 3 days" he replied

"OH NO! It was mum's birthday yesterday!"

I felt guilty, we had come to celebrate mum's birthday and instead she had gotten sick with some alien medicine!

"It's not your fault Rose" said the Doctor "Your mum bought the tea, not us, she was going to drink it sooner or later, and it's probably better that way, because I can fix her and find out what's wrong."

"I 'spose" I replied "So tell me, why an alien MEDICINE is making me feel so weird?"

"The medicine will have different effects on people who are not immune to it." He replied "For example, err, your mum is now colour-blind and her hair's turned blue."

"WHAT!" I was shocked "Is my hair blue! I can still see colours though! I-"

"ROSE! Calm down, I said it has different effects, I don't know what yours is, and that's what worries Me."

"Ok, ok. Can I see mum now?"

The doctor nodded and helped me up. I leaned on him for support and went to mum's bedroom. When I looked in the door I saw mum sitting on her bed staring at the wall

"Mum?"

"Rose! Oh my baby! I told you you shouldn't have gone with that man in the box. Look what he's done to me! Has he done anything to you?"

"Mum, it's not his fault! It was the tea at the market that you bought! It's some kind of alien medicine!"  
I went down and sat on the bed with her

"Hmmm, so I've been told" she replied, annoyed at been proven wrong

"Mum, I'm going to go to the market with the doctor to try and find something that might be a cure. You stay here ok?"

"NO! Don't go!" she replied reaching out and holding my hand

"Mum, trust me, please trust me."

"Well, ok then, but be careful!" then she looked at the doctor directly in the eye and said "And if there is one tiny little scratch on Rose, I'll kill you! Got it!"

"Yes ma'am" replied the doctor, and with that we left.

When we were outside the room the doctor said, "I didn't say we were going to the markets!"

"I know, but if you aren't then I am" I replied determinedly, "Whether you like it or not I'm going to find a cure for mum."

"But Rose! I don't know what the medicine has done to you yet! It could be dangerous!"

"Hasn't everything I've done with you been dangerous?" I replied smiling at him

"Alright then missy, you win let's go."


End file.
